A thousand Miles
by roxan1930
Summary: Po is away with his dad and Tigress misses him a lot. this is because she is in loce with him and to express her feeling she sings a song.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or the song.**

**A Thousand Miles**

Tigress was sitting in her room feeling sad.

The reason for that was because Po had gone away to compete in a noodle cooking contest with his dad a week ago and she missed him.

Ever since Po had defeated Shen and she and Po had hugged she felt different around him.

When he smiled, she felt happy, when he was sad, she was sad, when he toutched her, she felt warm and didn't want him to let go of her and it was all because she was in love with him and he was the only one in the Jade Palace that didn't knew about it.

She felt a little annoyed when she thought back about how she herself and the rest of the Furious Five found out about her feelings for the panda.

_**Flashback**_

_Po was training with Shifu trying to master a new tecnique while the Furious Five were all inside the bunk house._

_The guys were in the kitchen getting themselfs some tea and some of Monkey's almond cookies while the girls were sitting in Viper's room._

_Viper had somehow managed to get Tigress to talk about the guys with her._

_When they had had Monkey, Crane and Mantis Viper grinned and asked the feline "Allright, what do you think about Po, Tigress?"_

_At hearing that question Tigress's eyes went wide._

"_Do I have to?" she asked feeling uncomfortable and Viper noticed and grinned even wider._

"_Yes, you have to. Now, do you like him? If the answer is yes, then why? How do you think he looks? Do you like his humor? How do you feel around him?" the snake let a storm-flood of questions come out of her mouth._

"_Viper, calm down! Yes, I do like Po because he is a great guy when you get to know him who has a great sense of humot that can always make me laugh. He is really sweet and always cares about me even when I tell him to back away. I always feel nice, safe and warm around him because he is just so kind, understanding, funny, cute,-" Tigress stopped herself realising what she was saying and when she looked over at her best friend she saw the serpent staring at her with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open._

"_OH MY GOD! YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH PO!" Viper screamed breaking out of her trance._

"_Viper, keep it down! I don't want the whole world to know and maybe they wouldn't even know something wich was true if they heard you. Why do you think I'm in love with tha panda?" Tigress asked blushing brightly._

"_Tigress, you just said that you felt nice, safe and warm around him and you even called him cute!" Viper yelled and Tigress's eyes grew wider as she placed her head in her hands._

"_Oh… My… God… I AM in love with Po." she mumbled._

"_What am I going to do?" she asked looking at Viper._

"_You need to tell him that you like him!" Viper answerred being excited about the matter._

"_But what if he doesn't like me back?" Tigress asked wishing she didn't when she saw the look in Viper's eyes._

"_I know exactly how we can find out if Po likes you or not!" Viper replied and left the room and feeling nervous tigress run after her._

_After running through a whole bunch of hallways Viper opened the door to the kitchen where the male members of the Furious five were still sitting, drinking tea, eating cookies and talking and they all looked over at the two females._

"_Viper, don't you dare!" Tigress screamed tackling the snake but Viper was prepared and wrapped her body around the feline's head making her unable to say anything more._

"_Uhm… What's going on?" Monkey asked breaking the silence._

"_I wilol be straight and clear? Do you guys know if Po likes Tigress?" Viper asked directly and three jaws dropped down._

"_TIGRESS LIKES PO?" all the males in the room screamed in shock._

"_OUCH!" Viper yelled out when tigress bit her with her big and sharp fangs._

"_Viper, how could you do that?" Tigress yelled glaring at the reptile who became scarred and quickly wrapped her body around Monkey screaming "Monkey, please safe me!" causing everyone else to sweat-drop._

"_Ahem… Tigress, is it true? Do you really like Po?" Mantis asked and Tigress bowed her head knowing that lying wouldn't help her she told what had happened back in Viper's room._

"_Tigress, to be honest, none of us know what Po thinks about you beside you being a good friend but if you want us to, we'll help you in whatever way we can." Crane said standing up and placing a wing in the tiger's shoulder._

"_Thanks guys. You're the best." she said smiling shyly and they all smiled back._

_**End Flashback**_

Tigress was glad that all her friends wanted to help her with her feeling but she was just annoyed about the way they and she herself found out about her feelings for the big black and white bear.

After that day she and the others had tried nine hundred ninety-nine things to get poi to notice her but none of those things ever helped and Tigress figured that all those things were just as usefull as having her walk one mile for every idea but for some strange reason she didn't mind that.

Even though if she had to walk all of that she would do it for him and if someone came up with a thousandth idea she would also walk that mile.

She woukd walk a thousand miles for Po.

Suddenly a song camne up in her head and thinking it fot her thoughts Tigress started singing it.

_Making my _way_ downtown_

_Walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way through the crowd_

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you tonight_

_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And wonder if you ever think of me_

_Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong_

_Living in your precious memory_

_Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by, oh_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you tonight_

_And I, I don't wanna let you know_

_I, I drown in your memory_

_I, I don't wanna let this go_

_I, I don't_

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way through the crowd_

_And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass us by_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you, oh, oh_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_If I could just hold you tonight _

Tigress finished her song and smiled to herself.

"That was beautifull." a familiar voice suddenly said and Tigress froze on the spot.

Slowly she turned around to see none other then then object of her affections standing in the doorway.

"Po…" she wispered and without thinking she stood up, run over at him and gave him a big hug.

Po was suprised by the hug but recovered and hugged her back letting her cry softly in his chest.

"Hey, it's allright now. My dad and I won the contest and now I'm back here with you." he wispered gently petting her head.

"I-I'm sorry, Po. I just missed you a lot." Tigress said lifting her head from his chest.

"I missed you too. All the time when I was away I kept thinking about how soon I wanted to go back to see you again." Po said wiping her tears away.

Tigress smiled at hearing those words and she pressed her head against his chest again closing her eyes and never wanting that moment to end but it had to sooner or later and it did when Po asked her "Hey, do you wanna tell me why you were singing that song?"

Tigress chuckled nervously and replied "Those are pretty much my feelings for a guy I like."

"Really? Man, whoever it is sure is lucky to have you like him. Any chance you're gonna tell me his name?" Po asked.

Tigress knew that this was her chance to tell her feeling to him but she was afraid of what he would say.

"His name… His name is…" she tried to say knowing it could destroy their friendship.

"Go on." he urged her gently.

Taking a deep breath and gathering all her courage Tigress put everything on the line and said "His name is Po Ping."

Po eyes grew wide in suprise and his jaw dropped a little as he stared at her.

Tigress felt so embarrassed at the moment that she let go of Po and turned to look the other way.

Po on the other hand wasn't embarrassed at all as he couldn't be happier at the moment.

From the first time he had laid his eyes in tigress he had been madly in love with her looks, kung-fu skills and personality and when he heard her say she loved him he felt like he was on cloud nine.

Without anymore thinking he grabbed Tigress, turned her around, grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her right on the lips.

Tigress gave a small yelp out of shock but soon relised what was happening and she kissed Po back as she wrapped her arms around his neck while his arms went arount her waist.

After another few moments they broke away when air was desperately needed.

They panted slightly and looked into eachothers eyes.

"Tigress, you are the most beautifull, strong and kind woman I know and ever since I met you I've been crazy about you." Po said taking her hands.

"You mean it?" the tiger asked him smiling brightly.

"Yes, I love you." Po said smiling back.

"I love you too." Tigress wispered and they shared a passionate kiss putting all their love for eachother in it.

"Come on, let's go tell the others, I'm sure they'll be happy to hear about us being together now." Tigress said after the broke apart and she took his hand and started to lead him to the kitchen were she had seen the others right before she went to her room.

"Allright, I just hope they won't be to suprised about us being together." Po mumbled and Tigress giggled a little.

"What?" the panda asked confused.

"Well, to be honest, they already know about my feelings for you." Tigress explained.

"Say what?" Po asked her in a mono-tone staring at her with a blank look.

"They found out a while ago. Didn't you ever notice all the things I did to get your attention wich they came up with recently?" Tigress asked lifting a eyebrow.

"Well, now that I think about it, when you tried to train in a dress two weeks ago really seemed like something Viper would come up with." Po said chuckling at the memory.

"Let's go." Tigress said and started to walk a little faster.

Both Po and Tigress couldn't be any happier at the moment as they were now a couple and they were to stay like that.

Well… the only thing that would make it a little better would be the rest of the Furious Five being unable to tease them with their relationship for the next month.

"SAAAAAAYYYYYY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" was heard five minutes later being yelled by none other then Mantis, Crane, Monkey and Viper at such a loud folume that Shifu said that they wouldn't be able to talk much for a month.

Both Po and Tigress grinned at hearing that.

NOW they couldn't be any happier.

**The End**

**Hey guys, how's it going? I've been doing great as I wrote this story in only one and a half of an hour while I normally need a few day for a story. I hope you guys liked it and if you do, leave a review and favorite this story. If you don't like it, then don't review and favorite this story. You can all chack out my page and read my other stories to see if you like them and then you can maybe review and favorite the mor put me as one of your favorite authors. The song I used for this story is called '**_**A Thousand Miles**_**' from '**_**Vanessa Carlton**_**'. Well, I'm done talking so say no to things that are bad for you and be happy! Bye! *waves***


End file.
